Angel
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: A Random Angel Story OneShot, Please Read and Review


Angel: David Boreanaz Buffy Summers: Sarah Michelle Gellar Connor Angel: (Blue Eyes)  
Jessie Angel: Eliza Dushku (Brown Eyes)  
Faith Angel: Eliza Dushku (Yellow Eyes)  
Willow Rosenburg: Allyson Hannigan Spike: James Marsters Alexander Harris: Nicholas Brendon Dawn Summers: Michelle Trachtenburg Cordelia Chase: Charisma Carpenter Fred Burkle: Amy Acker Charles Gunn:  
Selene Harris: Kate Beckinsale (Blue Eyes)  
Michael Chase: Scott Speedman Soraina Harris-Chase: Michelle Rodreguiz

[One afternoon In LA I am training with my Twin sister, We're part Slayer and part Vampire. I spin my Bowstaff and kneel in my fighting stance, It's not really fair for us to go against each other because we can hear each others thoughts. I hear thumping on the stairs, I smell the air and smile. It's our brother. I hide behind the staircase and see him come around the corner. I jump out and pin him to the ground. He snarles a bit and I smile back snarkily. I let him up though.]

(Connor) Nice move Faith. You just learn that one?

(Faith) I was planning on testing it against you. I can't really with Jess cause she'd read my thoughts and see it coming. Are we going to Sunnydale soon?

(Connor) That's why I was coming down here. We leave in a few minutes.

(Faith) Cool. I'm getting my Cobra ready.

(Jessie) And I'm getting my 'Stang ready. Are you driving dad?

(Connor) Yeah, I am. We'll be driving strait there.

(Faith) Cool. I think It'll be awesome to put our training to the test.

(Jessie) Me too. Let's go I'm ready.

[We go to Sunnydale and Jessie, Connor, and I go Patrolling, Angel goes to Jessie's and My mother's house. As we're Patrolling I see a small group of Slayers off to my right, I nudge Jessie and she see's them too. We crouch down behind a tombstone and the girls head right for us. right when they're on top of us we Pounce. The girls scream and I laugh, Jessie looks a little worried, I recognize one of them as my Aunt, Dawn. She calms them down a little.]

(Dawn) Faith, Jessie, Appologise right now, I'm sorry guys, This doesn't happen too often.

(Faith) Yo, I'm sorry I scared Y'all so much, I was jus' Pokin fun.

(Jessie) Yeah, Please don't be Offended, we do it to our brother too.

(Connor) They're right ya'know, I haven't yet figured out how to prevent them from scaring the Beejeebies out of people.

(Faith) You shoulda' seen your faces. And contrary to popular belief, We're not Dangerous, Or at least my family's not, Hey Dad.

(Angel) Faith, Jess, Connor,

(Lianne) That's deffinately a Vampire.

(Faith) Woah hold the stake, He's not dangerous,

(Dawn) Yeah, Demon Boy's got a soul. He can't hurt anyone.

(Daisy) Really? Hey let's go back to Buffy's house.

(Angel) Buffy's not home. Don't know where she is.

(Dawn) England. Watcher's Council found a new Slayer, They want Buffy to train her.

(Faith) To England.

(Angel) I don't think so, I don't do good on Planes, Too many windows and no protection from the sun. We'll have to wait here till she get's back.

(Faith) You can wait here. Jessie, Connor and I can get mom.

(Angel) Faith.

(Faith) No dad, I'm not a baby anymore, I'm going to England, and Finding our mother.

(Angel) I was just going to tell you to be careful. Giles doesn't even know about you three, And I doubt the Watcher's Council will like you much. They don't like crossbreeds. They'll be able to tell on Faith especially.

[We head to the Airport and get three tickets to England. Open ended, We arrive in England and make our way to Council Headquarters, When we arrive at the Castle We knock and a tiny red headed watcher answers and escourts us in, I look at my Surroundings and take in all exits, Even the windows, though I know I might wind up breaking a few bones by jumping out of them. We follow the Watcher into a Conferance room where I see Mine and Jessie's mom and an older watcher staring at us oddly, I approach my mom cautiously, keeping my guard up as I get nearer to her.]

(Buffy) Faith, Jessie, What are you and Connor doing here?

(Faith) We came to visit mom. Dad couldn't come because he'd get hurt if he did. The people here don't like him much. How're you doing?

(Buffy) I'm doing great. Giles, Council, I'd like for you to All meet my Daughters Faith and Jessie and their brother Connor.

(Giles) Nice to meet you three, You have an Interesting eye color Faith. How'd you get it?

(Faith) My Father. I...I'm half Vampire, that's how my eyes are Yellow.

(Giles) Is Jessie half Vampire too?

(Faith) Yes, but she has Dad's human eye color. Although I think we have more in Common with the Slayers then we do Vampires, The only trait we got from dad is our Ability to see in the dark and my Eye color.

(Connor) And his strength and speed.

(Faith) Connor.

(Connor) What? You're being a baby, Baby sister.

(Faith) Don't call me a baby.

[My eyes flash dangerously and I crouch in a fighting stance to Challenge Connor. He accepts the Challenge by also crouching in a fighting stance. We spring at each other and fight eventually bringing it out to the Hallway, I throw him off me into a wall and he wipes blood from his lower lip. I see the Old man watching from the doorway. He's grimacing a little This time Connor tackles me and Pins me. I dodge his punches and bring my legs up beneath me before headbutting him. He tries to retaliate but I feel him getting dragged off of me. I try to go after him but find myself restrained from behind. I snarl at him and he snarles back. Then I see my mom step in between us and I lower my eyes respectfully and stop struggling against my captor's grasp.]

(Buffy) What has gotten into you two? Xander you got her?

(Xander) Yeah I got her Buff.

(Faith) You let me go or I'll kick your ass.

(Xander) Don't know how you'll do that if you're being restrained.

(Jessie) Faith. Don't you dare.

(Xander) What?

(Jessie) Brace for impact Xander.

[I throw a telekinetic force at Xander and knock him flat on his ass. I look at my mom and my siblings and run towards the stairs, I heard that there was a track and a training field up here somewhere. There it is. I jog around the track going faster and faster till I'm sprinting. I see hurdles and start jumping them. That is until I see someone running beside me, I run out of the hurdles and sprint sraight on again. The other girl catches up with me again and I see that she's got her strait black hair up in a braid, I see a few hints of red Lowlights. I slow to a jog, My anger and frustration dissapating, We jog for a little while more before we slow to a walk so we can talk.]

(Ziva) Hi. I'm Ziva. My watcher's a little ways behind us. He can keep up but he decided we were having too much fun to interrupt, What's your name?

(Faith) Faith Angel. I don't have a Watcher yet.

(Ziva) Does your last name have anything to do with a Vampire by the Same name?

(Faith) He's my Father, We take more after mom though. Except for my temper, Powers and Yellow eyes. My twin sister took after mom more, She's got mom's temper, Dad's Brown eyes and Slayer powers. Only other difference between us and our mom is our hair color, Mom's Blonde and we're bruinette. Like dad.

(Ziva) Can I train with you?

(Faith) If it's okay with mom. Come on, Let's ask her. Are you the new Slayer my mom had to come to England to train?

(Ziva) Yeah, Though we found my Watcher so.

(Faith) After Training We'll be going back to LA, I live there with our dad. My Brother Connor's here too.

(Ziva) Cool. We'll be going back to LA too. Sam, My watcher works there. You'll need watchers too.

(Faith) Our luck she'll choose Dawn to be my watcher and Wes to be Jess's watcher.

(Ziva) What about him? Isn't he a slayer?

(Faith) No he's human, The result of two Vampires. Angel and Darla. He's still my brother, through our father but still.

[We go to the training area and the Slayers are all sparring with one another, I see my Brother standing against one wall of the gym and my sister leaning against the wall beside him. They're talking and he's touching her arm and laughing. My eyes flash and Ziva see's this, She touches my arm in concern and I turn around so my back is facing them. Then I see my father walking down the hallway. I sprint after him and Ziva follows. I notice faintly that her watcher is following too. Ziva goes into Slayer mode and before I can stop her she's tackled my father. He throws her into a wall effectively knocking her out. I run over to her prone body and snarl a little at my father, He backs up, shocked. My brother and sister and many other slayers come into the hallway and see a knocked out Ziva and a Vampire standing over her and me standing next to her, They think I'm a Vampire because my eyes are yellow like a Vampires. I sense many people running at me and four people running in front of me, I run in front of the group standing in front of me and knock out most of the Slayers by myself then throw the rest of them into a wall with my gift. They seem to be stunned at my gift and as soon as I put them down they back off almost immediately, I lean over Ziva just as she wakes up and tries to make a go at my father again. I stop her this time and look into her eyes and look to her.]

(Faith) Zi, this is my Father, Angel. Dad, this is Ziva. She's a Slayer. That's why she went after you. I'm Faith Gabrielle Angel, I'm the daughter of both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Vampire with a Soul, this is my twin sister Jessie and my older brother Connor. Connor's mother was Darla but he's fully human. Which you wouldn't be able to tell from his fighting style, He fights like a Slayer but, He's a Hunter. He hunts Demons and Vampires.

(Ziva) I'm sorry I tried to kill your Father Faith.

(Faith) It's okay. Dad, I'll be staying here with Mom, Until we can find myself and Jessie a Watcher.

(Angel) Okay, Connor, You're going back to LA with me.

(Connor) Okay. Bye guys. Willow can you port us back to LA? Preferably in Angel Investigations?

(Willow) Sure can. Hold onto something, That isn't me.

[Connor grabs dad's arm and they disappear. Later On I sense another Vampire, Then I sigh, It's my Sister Selene. She looks at me with her Light blue eyes, I see a teenage girl next to her with the Same eyes but Longer hair. I then see Ziva trying to get at Selene. I block her.]

(Faith) Calm down Ziva. This is Selene, my adopted Sister. I don't know who the kid is though.

(Selene) My daughter Soraina. 


End file.
